The Fury of the Kraken!
The Fury of the Kraken! is an episode from Season 45, and it's also a 15-minute special. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Eugene H. Krabs *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Kelpy G *The Five Fishes in Grey Suits *Other Fishes Synopsis As a reward of the hard workers of The Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs brought tickets for him, Squidward and SpongeBob to go on the new State-of-the-art Cruiser, S. S. Reefer, but things turn for the worst and the Kraken attack the cruiser! Plot After a day of working, Spongebob and Squidward go back to their homes as normal, but as they walk to the door, they get blocked by Mr. Krabs and he talks getting them VIP tickets and about the trip on the state-of-the-art cruiser, the S. S. Reefer, they then in a flash get their luggage. He then grabs them and put them on his boat and starts driving to the port. After some conversations while driving with Mr. Krabs, they arrived at a parking lot and they all sleep in the car. After waking up from the car and going on board the cruiser, showing their tickets. Mr. Krabs starts to show around the cruiser, he first shows the land food table, packing some into a plastic bag. He then quickly shows the bathroom and he quickly goes into it. Afterwards, he shows the pool with all the slides, Spongebob right away rips off his skin, showing him in swimming clothes and jumps into the pool. Mr. Krabs then shows Squidward a clarinet performance by Kelpy G, Squidward then right away zooms into the stage and watches Kelpy G in joy, widening his eyes. Mr. Krabs then gets his old case and brings out a chair and a pair of sunglasses. Afterwards, both Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob gets splashed with a wave of water. SpongeBob starts to complain about tasting salt well getting out of the pool. Well Squidward and the crowd in the performance just heard a "bang!" which makes Kelpy G stop play and the crowd go silent, Kelpy G then resumes playing and the crowd starts to cheer again. Mr. Krabs gets up and takes out a towel his old case, after using it, he notices a big tentacle coming from the ocean is taking his old case. He starts to pull his case out of the tentacle which he successfully does, but then he suddenly heard a loud roar from below. The tentacles then suddenly curls up and punches a hole into the deck and suddenly pulls out a child, he then pulls out the child and drops the child into the hole which the child's parents catch. He then notices that the tentacle was about to grab one of his legs which he quickly reacts by quickly running away. Mr. Krabs then starts to think about what is happening, but he then quickly realized that the Kraken is attacking the S. S. Reefer. After finding SpongeBob, he tells him to get out of the pool and he tells him that the Kraken is starting to attack the cruiser and he starts to talk to him about the legend. The screen then suddenly changes to a white room where 5 fishes in gray suits with a thin window to see through the suit, they start to run through a hallway, picking up harpoon lunchers along the way. During their dash through the hallway, the intercom asked them if they know "Protocol 9", all the then fishes answer "yes". They then bust through a door and going to the edge of the deck and pointing their harpoon lunchers into the ocean, in the process knocking over and running Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob flat on the floor. They then shot their harpoons which (presumably) hits the Kraken off screen and a very loud roar comes from the Kraken. One of the fishes then out of nowhere pulls out (presumably) a oxygen tank and throws it to the Kraken which (again presumably) hits the Kraken off screen. After the Kraken roars even louder, in rage, the Kraken uses one of its tentacles to grab the fish by the hand, all 4 fishes try to hold on to the fish, but they lose their grip and the fish is pulled away by the tentacle. The intercom then suddenly goes on and says, "Squad 1 go to auditorium.". Mr. Krabs then realizes that Squidward is there and he could be in danger. He then commands SpongeBob to follow the group of the fishes, he then rips off his shoes revealing roller skates and he starts to follow the fishes well Mr. Krabs is far back. The screen then transitions to Squidward being in the auditorium, he's so relaxed by Kelpy G's music that he starts to daydream. He pictures him in a jungle in a pool of water near a waterfall watching Kelpy G preforming on the top of a tree. Then a tentacle lightly taps on Squidward's shoulder, snapping Squidward out of his daydream. The tentacle then starts to swing around the auditorium, destroy the auditorium. Just then, the four fishes burst out of the door and lunch their harpoons, hitting the tentacles. The Kraken then very loudly roars and starts to swing its tentacle even more violently, sending all 4 of the fishes to the walls of the auditorium. The tentacle then retreats, leaving behind a huge hole on a wall. A tired SpongeBob on roller skates, with Mr. Krabs on his back then arrives at the scene and falls down. They then notice that the auditorium is starting to collapse, so everyone in the auditorium starts to go for the door, knocking over and running Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob flat on the floor. They then run to Squidward and Mr. Krabs picks him up, but Squidward then notices that Kelpy G is still playing his clarinet, so he calls Kelpy G. Kelpy G then stops playing his clarinet and notices that the auditorium is collapsing, Squidward then runs through the collapsing auditorium. He then gets Kelpy G and they run together and when the auditorium was about to collapse, they jump out of the doors. Kelpy G then thanks Squidward for saving him, but as the ship starts to shake, SpongeBob asks everyone if they feel something. The S. S. Reefer then starts to tilt and SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Kelpy G and Squidward starts to slide, but SpongeBob then grabs on a pole, securing all four in place. SpongeBob then notices Patrick is on the top of a hall, eating peanuts from a bag which he is holding. SpongeBob then calls at Patrick for help, but he instead responds by saying hello. SpongeBob then states to Patrick that he needs help, but he doesn't listen. SpongeBob then screams at Patrick "ARE YOU LISTENING?!?!?!?!" SpongeBob's voice shocks Patrick, which causes the peanut on Patrick's hand to slip off. The scene then suddenly changes to a slow motion scene as the peanut falls and bounces on the top of the roof of the hall and then falls down on the deck and bounces and few times before bouncing and falling off the deck. As the scene goes back to normal speed, a loud roar is heard from the Kraken and tentacles appear out of nowhere, going into his pockets and taking all of Patrick's bags of peanuts and also taking the bag of peanuts he was holding. Patrick then starts to cry because the Kraken took all of his peanuts. SpongeBob then realizes that he can bring Patrick to the water park so SpongeBob then says "I think I got something that we can do to cheer you up." Patrick then answers back by asking "What?" SpongeBob then whispers into Patrick's ears. Then theirs a bubble transition which then shows SpongeBob and Patrick playing in the pool and in front of the pool Kelpy G and Squidward playing their clarinets. The episode then ends as the S. S. Reefer goes into the sun when it was going down. Trivia/Goofs * This episode was originally going to be a 22 minute long special, but due to not having enough time to animate all the scenes, they had to cut some of the scenes. * There is a chapter book based on this episode that is on the Wonders of the Mind. * This episode along with it's sister episode is part of the DVDs, The Wonders of the Mind and The Complete 45th Season. *In total, there are 8 tentacles on the title card. Category:Fanon Season 45 Category:Episodes Category:AFallenPower Category:Articles by Anonymous Users Category:Specials Category:2017 Category:Swaner